Two Men, Four Beers, Two Promises
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: It's the night before Captain Deakins' last day on the job. Bobby and Deakins have a meaningful conversation


A/N: LO:CI characters – I don't own them; they own me. Thanks, Mr. Wolf, for sharing and not suing.

**A short scene that's been rattling around in my head since last Sunday.**

Two Men, Four Beers, Two Promises 

Earlier that afternoon, when Bobby suggested "The Cozy Tavern", it made Deakins smile. He knew the place, well, although it had been years since he'd been there. A tiny 'hole-in-the-wall', easily overlooked by people who weren't aware of its existence. It was a family-run business, handed down from generation to generation. Every employee, from bartender to dishwasher, was a member of Eddie Lombardi's family.

Deakins also knew the reason why Bobby suggested the after-hours meeting – to dissuade him from his decision. The Captain knew his mind was made up, but decided to entertain Bobby's last-ditch effort, nonetheless. He felt he owed to his big, capable and, most importantly, _loyal_ Detective. He knew Goren didn't like change. He'd been seeking stability his whole life. The Captain also suspected that Bobby would see his resignation, or rather, _feel it_, as a type of "abandonment." He was well aware of Bobby's "issues" with that particular topic, as well.

X X X

"Jimmy! It's been too long, my friend, how've you been?" the gregarious Eddie Lombardi greeted the Captain.

"Aw, it hasn't been that long," Deakins lied. "How's the family?"

Eddie walked up to Jimmy and shook his hand, then vigorously patted his shoulder. "You still had blond hair the last time I saw you!" he joked. "And the family's great –just added another Grandson three weeks ago," he bragged.

The Captain smiled. "Congratulations."

"You want the bar or a booth, Jimmy?"

"Uh, a booth would be good – I'm meeting somebody," the Captain said, then glanced at his watch.

Eddie led Jimmy to a secluded table towards the rear. As the Captain followed, it was as if he were taking a trip back in time –a favorite place, frozen in time—unchanged after all the years: the mahogany bar and stools; the Wurlitzer jukebox in the corner, the intimate booths upholstered in deep burgundy Naugahyde and tack trim.

"Here ya' go Jimmy," Eddie said, motioning to the booth. "You want something while you're waiting?"

"No, thanks. I'll wait. He should be here any minute."

Captain Deakins settled into the sturdy, plush padded booth and, once again, surveyed the room. The dimness and flickering candlelight from the tiny votives on each table added to the intimate atmosphere.

Finally, he spotted Bobby walk in –greeting Eddie, then heading towards their table at the rear.

They exchanged somewhat of an awkward 'hello' –each a little uncomfortable at the idea of the conversation that was about to take place.

They each ordered a beer and within a minute and almost unnoticed, Eddie had placed before each man a tall Pilsner glass full of golden, foamy lager.

The Captain and Bobby each took a sip, then placed his glass down.

"So, I have an idea what this is all about," Deakins said, a little smile up-turning the corners of his lips.

"Won't you just reconsider this, Captain?" Bobby asked. "I mean, _why let Adair win_?"

Deakins drank again before answering. "I'm not letting him win."

The Captain saw the aggravated expression on Bobby's face and knew he had to explain further. "He was right, in a way –about dragging other people through the mud –about giving the Department a 'black eye'. It wouldn't be worth it, just for the sake of 'saving face' for myself."

Each raised his glass and drank again.

"Besides," Deakins continued, "You and Eames know the truth…and I'm sure by now you've told Logan and Barek. That's all that matters to me –that my good guys know." He smiled and lifted his glass, as if in toast, and gulped the remainder.

"It's still blackmail," Bobby persisted, then 'downed' his remaining lager.

Within seconds of spying the empty glasses, Eddie appeared from nowhere and asked, "Can I get you two men anything else?"

"A refill," Jimmy and Bobby said in unison. Eddie disappeared with their glasses and, just as quickly, reappeared and placed the ice-cold beers on the table.

Once Eddie had retreated, Deakins continued speaking. "There're more important things in life, Bobby. You've gotta' see the bigger picture."

"What bigger picture?" Bobby demanded –a little too harshly, he realized to himself as an afterthought. "How Adair gets away with this and the corruption spreads even bigger?"

Deakins sipped, swallowed and smiled. "Forget the Department for a minute, Bobby. I mean the bigger picture: _life_."

Bobby sat back, relaxing against the plush booth, and let out a sigh of exasperation –which only seemed to amuse the Captain.

"There's more to life than work, Bobby," the Captain scolded him. As the words left his mouth, it occurred to Deakins that he had just used that 'fatherly tone' on Goren --and perhaps _that's_ why Bobby was resisting –because he would miss _that_, most of all.

"I'd be lying if I didn't tell ya I've been thinking about it, anyway," Deakins said, then took another gulp for courage.

The admission caught Bobby's attention. He sat forward, forearms resting on the edge of the table. "Th-thinking about leaving? Retiring?"

Deakins nodded. "Ya know, I had a quite a scare last year when I woke up with the Bells Palsy –I mean, I went to bed fine and when I woke up ---I thought I had had a stroke or something –scared the crap outta me."

Bobby merely nodded his understanding.

"Something like that happens, it gets a guy thinkin', ya know?"

Bobby nodded again.

"There're a lot of things I still want to do, Bobby. A lot of things Angie and I want to do, now that the kids are grown. We want to travel and just …enjoy life. I owe that to her for puttin' up with me and the job all these years."

X X X

After another half and hour of talking, Eddie came back to the booth. "Another refill?" he asked.

"No, Eddie –no thanks. I've gotta be getting home," the Captain said.

Eddie scribbled on his pad and laid the check, face down, on the table. "That's all then…four beers."

"Thanks," Deakins said, as Eddie walked away.

Bobby reached for the check; "I've got it."

"Thanks," the Captain smiled.

As Bobby dug into his pocket for cash, he sighed as he said to the Captain, "So, tomorrow's it. Your last day."

"Yup, last day.

"Will you promise me one thing?" Bobby asked.

"Sure."

"Jus-just promise me you'll keep in touch –that we'll get together like this every month or so."

Deakins nodded. "It's a promise. And you can bring Eames, too," he added, with a smile.

Eddie came back for the check, then left to get change of Bobby's fifty-dollar bill.

"Will _you_ promise _me_ one thing?" Deakins asked in turn.

"Anything," Bobby vowed.

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on Logan –he's a good cop. Stick by him, no matter what."

"I promise."

Eddie reappeared with Bobby's change. "It was good seeing you, Jimmy. You take care now –and don't be a stranger."

"You got it, Eddie," Jimmy smiled.

"Good seeing you, too, Bobby," Eddie added.

Bobby nodded. "You too –see ya' next week."

Bobby and the Captain were about to slide out of the booth and head home, but Deakins had one more thing to say. He raised his hand in a 'wait a second' motion to Bobby.

Bobby settled back down on the seat, giving the Captain a curious look.

"I want you to tell Alex how you feel about her," Deakins stated bluntly, then watched, with amusement, the look of surprise on Bobby's face.

"Don't even _try_ to deny it, Goren," he teasingly warned.

"Just tell her –_soon_. Remember what I said, there's more to life than this job; so promise me."

Deakins sat across the table, looking at Bobby. The Captain's eyes were gleaming with mischief; his mouth in a crooked, devilish smile.

Bobby thought he'd outsmarted the Captain as he replied, "You asked me to promise you _one_ thing –and _that_ was about watching out for Logan –you used up your promise," Bobby answered in a just as teasing 'so there' tone.

Not to be outdone or outwitted by his favorite big detective, Deakins smiled and said, "Okay, consider Logan a promise. As for Alex –consider that an Order. I'm still your Captain until tomorrow at six o'clock."

Bobby smiled, then broke into a full laugh. It was something he'd always remember: Captain Deakins' final Order to him –an Order he'd be more than happy to oblige.

**_THE END_**.


End file.
